The type of ceilings incorporated within the rooms of a dwelling whether a house or other structure is generally determined by the desires of the home owner who is having the house built to their specifications, or the builder who constructs the house or other buildings with the intent of selling the structures.
Ceilings incorporated within the four walls of a room in a house, apartment, or other structure generally comprise of, plain, generic, ceilings which may be flat or slightly textured to match the walls, or more elegant ones such as coffered ceilings, beam ceilings, cathedral or vaulted ceilings, and trey ceilings. A coffered ceiling is a specialty ceiling treatment that divides a ceiling into a grid of recessed panels that are square or rectangular in shape, accented by dropped beams and typically finished with a variety of interior trims and molding options. A beam ceiling is a specialty ceiling treatment usually incorporated in eclectic home designs and combines various styles together in creating interesting depths and contrasting looks. With cathedral or vaulted ceilings, sloping lines extend up to the top of a house to make a room look taller, larger and more spacious. Trey ceilings are built upwards either vertically or angled in a cutout, resembling a tray, and incorporates artistic elements to give the ceiling personality and unique attributes.
Ceilings that are plain and generic are often glamorized with the use of crown moldings of various styles, shapes and textures. Regardless of the type of crown molding used in a room, there are several drawbacks relating to their installation and maintenance. Besides the expense involved in paying professional carpenters to install the crown moldings, once they are installed they are permanent in nature and therefore cannot be taken down to be replaced with another type or style of molding to match the new wall décor of a room as for instance when a themed presentation is called for in a child's room or other dedicated room such as a room displaying a sportsman's memorabilia.
The present invention overcomes a deficiency in the prior art for replaceable crown moldings to match wall decors by providing a modular ceiling and wall décor kit that can be easily and effortlessly installed and taken down to be replaced with another modular ceiling and wall décor when desired.